The present invention is with respect to a folder, having at least one fold jaw cylinder for use in cooperation with a cylinder, having at least one folding blade, of a transverse paper cutter able to be activated as desired, for sheeting a paper web and forwarding sheets cut from said web to a delivery station.
The printed image produced on a web in a printing press is dependent on the imposition of the different pages on the printing plate. Dependent on the form of the image on the plate, the paper web is cut up into sheets with a length equal to the full circumference of the plate cylinder, or of only part of the circumference, that is to say normally half the circumference of the plate cylinder. The transverse cutters normally have sawtooth cutting blades so that the cut produced is rough and uneven and less pleasing to the eye. For this reason, the paper edge with the sawtooth cut is frequently cut back smooth. Presently, there is no folder in existence, on which products cut not only to the size of the full plate cylinder, but furthermore to half this size may have their edges cut back with straight cuts for cutting off the edge strips with the rough, sawtooth cut.